The Dead Star
by superman42
Summary: During a search and rescue operation for a missing crew member, Captain Picard meets Luke skywalker in the hopes of getting answers. Things get out of control from there. An ambush leads to very bad consequences for Luke. First star trek/Star wars crossover so i'd love advice on both. It was originally supposed to be a horror story, but i couldn't resist. AU (expect to see the DS)


Across time: The Dead Star  
Star wars/Star Trek Crossover

Chapter 1

Final log of Captain Lewis: "Hello friend , if you're reading this, know that These words have been scrawled onto the walls because our ship is running out of paper fast! I don't know what we picked up on Saturn, but the crew is not right. their limbs are gangly and loose and they seem to be operating as a hive mind, with the ship's captain lying in an almost drunken stupor on the very steps that lead to the cockpit. Communications with Command are out and we've lost FTL travel, something is in the engine bay...something inhuman. We've managed to send out a distress call but we're light years away from any friendly outposts. nearest staion is Raxxon Prime, but it's infested with a strange lifeform, Bigger than anything i've seen, with beady eyes and a massive jaw. I'm hiding in the cargo bay, end log"

"and that's the last we've heard of him?" said Captain Picard, reaching for a cup of coffee. " raise starfleet and see if they received any futher logs. send a landing party but be discreet, whatever killed Lewis is still out there" Picard said, leaning back on his chair. We lost contact a few days ago and yet his signal is still there. Faint, but readable he thought as Data and Riker prepped a landing party to be sent to the Planet's surface. "Sir, we've got a transmission from an unknown source" said Riker. The video came through and Luke Skywalker hailed Picard. "This is Rogue Squadron, to who am i speaking, you are trespassing in Republic space" said Luke. Picard was at first relieved, but Luke showed no signs of letting them enter peacefully. "change your course or we will fire!" he said. "orders?" asked Riker.

Picard thought it was a mistake and tried to reason with the interloper. "We are not hostiles, we seek a crew member of ours, A Captain Lewis. Last know location is in the Saturn Nebula. we ask for any news"  
Luke was silent for a long while, checking and rechecking his logs. "We've had no hits on his location, but we will allow your vessel entry...on one condition: A rebel merchant ship has gone missing near Endor. We will lead you to the crash site" Picard ordered the ships shields to go up and followed Luke and Rogue Squadron. "set phasers to full charge, be ready for anything, Data, Riker, keep trying comms, let Starfleet know where we are. we need help"

A short while later, they arrived at Endor, but the X wings immediately came under fire. "Break Break, we've got Imperial TIE's at Ten and Six O clock. Spread out! we sure could use your help guys"  
Picard responded by launching a salvo at the nearest enemy squadron and succesfully downed ten of them. "Oh hell, Luke, Star destroyer at 10:00. We've got more TIE Fighter's. Scanner's picking up more of them. I got one on my tail, Luke-" The X wing exploded as it was shot from behind. Luke and Picard fought most of the TIE Fighter's off but one managed to hit the bridge of the Enterprise and kill half of the crew. "Picard come in! they're swarming! we've kicked the hornet's nest. Look out-"  
the radio went dead and Luke's X wing was hit, sending him plummeting towards Endor. "Mayday Mayday, i'm down. Location Endor Alpha Charlie Sierra Tango. Repeat, Endor.  
Before Luke could eject, he smashed into the ground, barely surviving due to a last minute Jump.

"Enterprise come in! repeat, Picard come in! Damn it!" Luke was stranged on Endor, but before he could even move, he heard a familiar roaring. Rancor, he thought, then turned to see an entire colony, just a few miles to the east. Taking shelter in the bombed out ruins of the bunker, he awaited rescue.  
Enterprise picked up another beacon:"this is Leia, do not enter Endor. repeat, Endor is a Red Zone, Rancor activity High, Reinforcements are not available at this time. Luke, if you can hear this, get out! the Empire is in control of the system" Luke was trapped.


End file.
